


Coming Down

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cocaine, Crying During Sex, Facials, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gunplay, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, adrenaline rush, gavin has insomnia if you aren't catching on at this point, good crying don't worry, gunplay is also very fucking slight i'm just trying to cover all the bases here, post heist come down, the blood play is super slight, this is really fluffy actually, we'll see if another gavin/geoff fic is in the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Gavin still has adrenaline in him from the heist the night before and seeks out Michael to help pass the time so he doesn't lose his fucking mind to boredom.--“I love how you nearly killed me when I woke you up and Geoff just gave me kisses and sent me away. Also, dear Michael, it’s at least 11 in the morn!”Michael winced at Gavin’s sudden yelling, “Fuck, if I give you kisses too, will you stop fucking yelling?”Gavin snuck his hands up Michael’s thighs to his flat, pale tummy and said, “Maybe. Hm… maybe not,”(Can be read as a standalone!)





	

Gavin sat laid out in their living room in only his underwear waiting for someone to come out of their room so he could bug them. It was one of those days where there was a lull right after a night knocking over some bank or another. Gavin found it horribly annoying that no one else carried the adrenaline rush through to the next day the way he did. He was bored and there was no one around to make it stop.  
  
He was getting sort of anxious after a while, chain smoking and tapping his foot in time with the seconds ticking by on the clock. He hadn’t slept at all. Everyone came back from the heist flooded with energy, they cooked and drank and smoked and fucked. Gavin always loved those parts, but then inevitably, people start filtering out after finally feeling the effects of the adrenaline crash. Gavin didn’t get that. Or rather, he stopped it with cocaine and sugar and whatever dumb rerun was running at asscrack in the morning. But it was dying out, and Gavin needed some fucking stimulation that wasn’t gonna have him OD on the living room floor. He lasted maybe five more minutes before he was on his feet making his way down the hall to Geoff’s room without giving his limbs permission to do so.  
  
Gavin quietly opened the door to Geoff’s room, the gorgeously decorated master bedroom, and tip toed through the room until he got to the bed where he decided to just start jumping on the bed in an effort to wake Geoff up. And yelling. Obviously.  
  
“GOOD MORNING GEOFFREY!” Gavin yelled at the top of his fucking lungs, straddling Geoff’s legs and trying to bounce the king sized bed in earnest. Gavin was laughing and enjoying the first real mental stimulation he’d had all morning when he felt a hand on his arm, gentle.  
  
When he looked down Geoff had one inked arm over his eyes and a grimace shadowing his features.  
  
“Gavin,” he started in a voice still rough from sleep, “Baby. Sweetheart. Idiot,” Gavin smiled and rolled his eyes at Geoff’s dramatic ass, “Listen. Get the fuck off of me, stop shouting, and I will let you do anything you want to me. _Tomorrow.”_  
  
Gavin picked up the hand on his arm and gave it a chaste kiss while he pretended to consider it.  
  
“Hm… _Anything?”_ Gavin said, smirking.  
  
Geoff sat up, eyes still closed, and kissed Gavin quickly on the mouth then laid back down saying, “Anything.”  
  
Gavin hopped off the bed, delighted that Geoff would indulge him so just for a day’s rest. That was just until Gavin almost left the room and he heard Geoff call back.  
  
“Except for _that!”_  
  
Gavin frowned, “Aw why not, Geoffrey!” and strolled back into the room to rock the bed once more.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake. I’ll think about it, okay?” Geoff tossed a pillow at his head as Gavin let out a laugh and took it for a win.  
  
“Get the fuck out of my room ya fucking nuisance,” Geoff mumbled, smiling to himself.  
  
Gavin closed the door to Geoff’s room and took a moment to choose his next target, deciding on who he wanted to try and wake up next and then slip sliding his way to Michael’s room on socked feet. Gavin slipped by Michael’s open door and chuckled once he got in and saw for the millionth time how Michael slept. He was laid out shirtless on his stomach, pillows pushed against his headboard so that they were useless, much like the duvet and sheets which had been obviously kicked away at some point in the night, guarding only Michael’s feet. His brow was furrowed like he somehow knew Gavin was about to fuck with his sleeping form, and that incited Gavin to action.  
  
Gavin slid into the bed beside him, face so close to his that even the dots of Michael’s freckles went out of focus. Gavin ached to glide his lips over the fresh split of Michael’s bottom lip, still bloody from the day before, but he resisted. He glided his fingers by the edge of Michael’s hairline for just a moment before Michael’s skilled hands had him by the wrist and waist and Gavin was flipped so Michael had him pinned with a shining revolver at his temple in just a second.  
  
Gavin grunted at the sudden movement, and Michael, with the gun still at Gavin’s head, let out a sleepy laugh that ripped Gavin’s heart right out of his god damned chest. Gavin felt Michael’s thighs lose their tense around his waist, and the glide of the gun down to the side of the cheek as it went limp in Michael’s grip.  
  
“Gav, you fucking moron. Why are you trying to get yourself killed so early in the morning?” Michael pressed the gun into Gavin’s cheekbone for emphasis.  
  
“I love how you nearly killed me when I woke you up and Geoff just gave me kisses and sent me away. Also, dear Michael, it’s at least 11 in the morn!”  
  
Michael winced at Gavin’s sudden yelling, “Fuck, if I give you kisses too, will you stop fucking yelling?”  
  
Gavin snuck his hands up Michael’s thighs to his flat, pale tummy and said, “Maybe. Hm… maybe not,”  
  
Michael, catching the stupid glint in Gavin’s eyes, smirked and tossed the gun onto the carpeted floor. His hands played up Gavin’s chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and came to rest just thumb and forefinger on Gavin’s jaw.  
  
“Baby wants kisses?” Michael said like it was a secret. Gavin nodded, cheeks pinkening as Michael leaned in.  
  
“Cause I’ll fuckin give you kisses. I got ‘em right here. You want kisses, hm?” the words fell like mist over Gavin’s senses and this, this right fucking here, is what he needed. Wanted. If he could bottle the feeling and keep a running IV of it on him till the world died, he would. It would be purpley-silver and run into his veins thick and sticky like honey, and Gavin would need nothing else.  
  
Michael kissed him once, fast and playful, and then again, his tongue pressing in and soothing over Gavin’s teasingly. They pulled back and rushed back in, mouths sliding over one another slick with saliva and the tang of blood from Michael’s lip. Gavin licked over Michael’s bottom lip, both stinging and soft at once, and Michael moaned quietly at the sensation. Gavin, wanting more of that sound, took his bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit down on it while laving the wound. Michael groaned a bit louder and pulled back to rest his forehead against Gavin’s, and suddenly started giggling. Gavin grinned and laughed along with him, feeling the laughter in his body and being infected by it and god if Michael didn’t have a laugh that made you want to laugh with him.  
  
Soon they were a smattering of limbs and laughter, an impression of love on a bed with only a gust from the vents to remind their bodies that the world was not their own, but they did a damn swell job living in it. Laughter and kisses were exchanged like gifts and every minute was Christmas morning, happy birthday, 1 year anniversary, they spared no expense. Gavin’s arms were wound around Michael’s torso like it was all that held him to the earth, and Michael’s hands framed Gavin’s face gently, a picture of senseless desire.  
  
They both pulled back to catch their breath, and Michael took the opportunity to kiss Gavin once on the cheek then trail down his neck, then further, kissing marks onto both hipbones already colored in bruises from the boys Gavin had tangled into his covetous grasp.  
  
Michael looked up as he played at the waistband of Gavin’s briefs and said, “I’m gonna suck your dick,” with a dumb smile on his face and Gavin laughed as he laid back.  
  
In one fell swoop, Michael had Gavin’s briefs out of the way and a hand on his dick, Gavin swallowing his laughter at that. He jacked Gavin slowly with one hand, reaching his other hand up to Gavin’s mouth.  
  
“Y’wanna help out here hm? Get it wet baby, wetter is better,” Michael hummed as Gavin complied, licking over the palm of Michael’s hand in soft kitten licks, easy. Michael took his hand back and switched to jerking Gavin with that hand. Gavin moaned at the easy glide of Michael’s hand over his dick, escalating to an even louder moan when Michael leaned forward to flick his tongue over the head.  
  
Michael took Gavin into his mouth and worked his tongue along the underside of him while slowly bobbing his head in unison with his hand.  
  
_“Fuck. Yesssss,”_ Gavin groaned out, hips lifting to meet Michael’s gorgeous mouth stretched easily around Gavin’s cock.  
  
Michael hummed around Gavin’s dick and Gavin let out a whimper at the feeling combined with the image of Michael’s bottom lip dripping blood down his chin and along his pale white throat. He reached forward to swiped a smear of the blood away with his thumb, pressing it into his own mouth greedily, wanting every bit of Michael he could get his hands on.  
  
Michael pulled away from Gavin’s dick with a vulgar pop and Gavin was fucking dying for how wrecked Michael looked.  
  
“Oh shit. I’m like bleeding all fucking over you,” Michael laughed as he smeared the stain over his skin even more, wincing when he realized he only made it worse.  
  
“Mm, don’t worry ‘bout it love,” Gavin mumbled as Michael crawled up his body and kissed him, lining up their dicks as he went and grinding down into Gavin, pulling a low moan from his hot mouth.  
  
“Wanna fuck me?” Michael let out breathily, sweet friction attacking his senses.  
  
Gavin smirked and rubbed Michael’s thighs, “Why’d you think I woke you, little Michael?”  
  
Michael let out a laugh, “Just to get on my fucking nerves like you always do.”  
  
Gavin sat up and leaned in to whisper into his ear, “You still stretched from last night?” Michael blushed, having totally forgotten that they had fucked literally about eight fucking hours ago after coming back from the heist, filled with adrenaline and lust, and he was already on top of Gavin again. Christ.  
  
“Yeah,” he mumbled.  
  
“Why don’t you take those off then?” Gavin said, reaching over to Michael’s bedside table and grabbing the lube as he said it.  
  
Michael pulled off his briefs and sat back on Gavin’s thighs while Gavin lubed up his own cock. While Michael stared at Gavin’s dick, Gavin stared at Michael, enjoying the reaction that Michael was having to Gavin teasing himself. Gavin let out a whimper as he played with the head of his cock, watching Michael lick his lips, biting at the bottom one so that it wanted to come split open again. After what must have been seconds but felt like years, Michael slapped Gavin’s hand out of the way and crawled forward to line up Gavin’s cock with his entrance.  
  
“Mm, yeah,” Gavin said as the head of his cock brushed against Michael’s hole. Michael slowly sunk down on Gavin’s cock until he bottomed out, forgetting about his fucking lip and opening the cut again as he bit down on it, blood dribbling out and coloring his mouth a delicious red. Gavin leaned up and kissed him clean and the pain and pleasure of the movement brought Michael out of his silence. Michael raised his hips slowly, teasingly, before slamming them back down.  
  
“Fuck, _fuck. Yes,”_ Michael moaned out, obscenely loud for the silence of the room. He set up a brutal pace immediately and Gavin expects it because Michael is selfish when it comes to fucking, he wants it _hard_ he wants it _fast_ and he wants it _dirty._  
  
_“Yes, mm, yes yeah. Fuck me so good, oh baby boy fuck,”_ Michael yelled out, one hand on Gavin’s chest, the other on his cock teasing.  
  
Gavin thrust his hips up to meet Michael’s hard thrusts, staring hungrily at the flush that started on the skin of Michael’s pale neck and slowly rose till it pinkened his cheeks gorgeously, Gavin tried to capture the image in his mind to keep forever. He reached up and gave Michael two fingers to suck on, moaning outrightly when Michael sucked them into his mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue around the digits hungrily.  
  
“Yeah? You like it?” Gavin let out breathily, in a smug tone, Michael with his eyes closed was nodding like he was gonna cry at any second, “You like bouncing on my cock baby? Can’t even stay off me for a bloody day can you? Want it _all the time mhm yeah you do,”_  
  
Michael was the type to cry when he fucks because _fuck it’s too good it’s too god damn good fuck_ and Gavin was the type to eat it up because he was the one fucking doing that, _he is fucking the emotion right fucking out of him._ So when the tears started streaming down Michael’s face and his features were fucking distraught with pleasure, Gavin was thrusting harder, putting his hands into Michael’s curls and yanking as he sucked another of many marks into Michael’s neck.  
  
“Yeah?” Gavin breathed out, whispering.  
  
_“Yeah yeah yeah fuck,”_ Michael moaned, bouncing on Gavin’s cock in earnest, letting Gavin take hold of his cock and jack him in time with their thrusts as they got more sporadic.  
  
After a few more thrusts, Michael’s grip on Gavin’s shoulders tensed and he was fucking coming all over Gavin’s tan tummy.  
  
“Oh _oh, FUCK,”_ Michael yelled out as his release spilled over Gavin’s fist hot and messily.  
  
Gavin flipped them after Michael came, fucking into Michael fast and hard, enjoying Michael’s face as he started to get really fucking sensitive. Gavin thrusted into Michael at an almost punishing pace, reveling in the tear-filled whimpers Michael was letting out now.  
  
“Want me to pull out?” Gavin asked, not wanting to hurt him.  
  
_“No._ Fuck, I mean _mm, mm,_ yeah, but only because I want you to come on my face. _Fuck_ please, please come on my face _fucking please,”_  
  
As soon as Michael said it, Gavin felt his orgasm come barreling down on him fucking fast and very suddenly. He pulled out as fast as he could, then slinked up the bed so that he was close to Michael’s gorgeous face.  
  
Michael opened his pink mouth for Gavin and that’s all it took to push Gavin over the edge, come splattering all over Michael’s face so fucking lovely. It clung to his eyelids and his gorgeous cheekbones, and the come that landed on or anywhere near that gorgeous pink mouth was immediately licked up by his tongue, peeking out deliciously.  
  
“God, you are gorgeous,” Gavin mumbled, swiping at the come on his face, mixing it with tears and pushing it into his mouth with his thumb, Michael opening his eyes and sucking on Gavin’s thumb gorgeously.  
  
“You fucking kill me,” Gavin said. Michael leaned over to pick up a shirt off of the floor to wipe his face with, laughing as he did, then handed the shirt to Gavin so he could wipe down his tummy.  
  
“Good,” Michael smiled a smile that scrunched up his nose and Gavin smiled in return, tossing the shirt on the floor and leaning forward to share a kiss with Michael. He tasted like cigarettes and drugstore cough drops and blood and familiarity. Michael twined his fingers with Gavin’s and kissed his bruised knuckles sweetly.  
  
They lay like that for a while, not really saying anything beyond Michael offering Gavin a cigarette. They watched the smoke swirl up to the ceiling endlessly, dissipating in the air before it could touch it. Gavin felt like he and Michael and the crew were the kind of smoke that made it to the ceiling, goal reached, and then found a way out, this time reaching for the hills in the stars. He really thought that if anyone could fucking do it, it would bloody well be them wouldn’t it?  
  
After a while of Gavin thinking that over and over in his mind, he put out his third cigarette and turned to face the profile of Michael’s freckled face.  
  
“Michael,” Michael raised an eyebrow to let Gavin know he was listening, “We’re bloody unstoppable. Did you know?”  
  
Michael didn’t turn his head when he responded.  
  
“Baby, I’ve always known.”  
  
Gavin closed his eyes, and again tried to capture the moment in his mind forever. This time, he thinks he’s really done it.  
  
He smiled, and squeezed Michael’s hand so he could stay tethered to the earth with him where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it took me a while to post, but I hope you guys liked this one!  
> It's a bit shorter than usual, but it gets to the smut faster than my other ones so that's probably why haha  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, I love to hear from you guys ♥!  
> And as always, leave kudos if you liked it! Thanks ♥!  
> [Come bug me on tumblr.](http://podcastandkill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
